Tents, Fires, S'mores and More!
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: Chuck and Serena are forced to go camping with Chuck's Uncle Loony- er Louie. Along goes Blair, Nate and Dan . DxS Bx? Deleted Scenes now up!
1. Camping?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl. Gossip Girl belongs to the CW Television Network and Josh Swartz. However, if I did own Gossip Girl...let's just say Vanessa and Georgina would accidentally-on-purpose fall of a cliff. **

**My friends wanted me to do a dedication cuz their idiots so here goes. To start off this challenge, I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Noel M.**

"Serena, Eric, Charles. Please have a seat." Lily van der Woodsen gestured to the couch.

They all sat, looking confused as Bart Bass suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Kids," He began. "We have decided to send you to California to go camping. Lily and I think that you need experience of the world outside New York."

Chuck's jaw dropped open as he comprehended what his father was saying. "C-Camping?"

"Yes, Charles. Camping. You three will be with Charles' Uncle Louie and his son, James, for two months. And before you ask, you will be outside – in tents. You have to make your own fire, and basically learn how to survive. You get supplies every two weeks. Oh and no phones."

Just then, Lily cut in. "Eric, you don't have to go if you do not wish to."

Lily, Bart and Serena all looked at Chuck's devastated face.

"Can we at least take people with us?" Asked Chuck meekly.

Bart nodded. "But no more than two guests per person."

For the first time, Serena spoke. "How old is James?"

"Apparently your age."

Lily and Bart turned their attention to Eric. "Do you wish to go, Eric?"

Eric gave an apologetic smile to Chuck and Serena and said,"Sorry, but I think I'll let you guys tough it out."

Lily looked at Serena. "I knew that you would want to invite Dan since you haven't seen him since the wedding, so Bart talked to Rufus about it today and Rufus said Dan could go."

At the mention of her ex-boyfriend, Serena's mouth went dry. "Sure," She managed to get out. "Thanks."

Chuck stood up. "I'm gonna call Nate." He mumbled.

"Oh and before you retire to your room, I wanted to let you know that you leave in two days so start packing!"

Chuck nodded and walked to his room.

"I'm gonna go call Blair." Said Serena as she walked into her room.

Two and A Half Days Later...

Serena, Dan, Chuck, Blair and Nate got off the plane and were greeted by a man around in his forties and a fit looking blonde haired guy around their age.

"Hi, I'm Chuck's Uncle Louie."

The blonde haired guy stood up. "I'm James."

"Now I know _why _I'm here,"whispered Blair to Serena.

"I thought you were here to get back together with Chuck. And because you were going to be all alone during the summer."

"Well, things change, don't they?"

Suddenly Uncle Louie interrupted. "Well, let's get going."

They all followed Uncle Louie to his motor home. Inside was something that looked like heaven compared to where they were going to live for the next two months.

"You see this place? You will only be in here to shower, cook, use the bathroom and get your clothes. Understand?"

Once everyone nodded, he started talking again. "James and I will be in the cabin. And don't try to come in here at night, unless you ask me first."

Blair, James, Chuck, and Nate sat on the long couch and since there was no room left, Dan and Serena sat on the smaller one.

"You're gonna live outside – I decide who's in who's tent. No complaining. I will be taking your cell phones on your parent's orders and you will be required to learn about the great outdoors. I hope you brought proper shoes."

At that, Blair gave a small gasp, but Serena sent her a reassuring glance.

"Now...sleeping arrangements, we'll decide that now. James take over the wheel."

James got up from next to Blair and went to drive.

Uncle Louie sat in the passenger seat and turned to look at them. "Now, let's see." He looked at Serena and Dan who were currently looking the opposite direction and then at Blair, Chuck and Nate who were all looking down at their shoes.

He pointed at Dan and Serena. "You two. In a tent. No questions." Then Uncle Louie turned to the remaining three. "You three. Tent. You wake me up, you get to hunt for food tomorrow."

Two hours, twenty-five minutes and five video games later...

"Finally, we're here!" Cried Nate who had lost all five video games to Chuck and James.

Everyone climbed off the motor home and onto the ground. Nate looked around and saw a cabin, woods and the beach.

"Um, what is that?" Asked Blair, pointing to the two lumps of fabric and poles on the ground.

"Oh, that's your tent!"

"Oh."

"I trust that you guys can put up a tent. James and I will go look for firewood. Those tents better be up by the time we're back."

As soon as Uncle Louie left, Chuck said,"He wasn't this loony a year ago."

Everyone turned to look at Chuck briefly and then started putting up the tents.

"Dan?" Asked Serena.

"Yeah?"

"You know how to put up a tent?"

Dan nodded and started arranging the poles. He directed Serena where to put the fabric and within a couple of minutes they had their 6 and a half foot tall tent.

"How did you do that?" Asked Nate.

Dan walked over and started to help them put up theirs.

Within a couple of minutes, Uncle Louie and James came back with their arms full of twigs and sticks. They dropped them on the ground and Uncle Louie surveyed their tents.

"Not bad, not bad at all."

Uncle Louie climbed back on the motor home and came out with five different colored sleeping bags.

He threw a plaid colored one at Chuck, a dark green one at Nate, a yellow one at Blair, and two blue ones at Dan and Serena.

"Go stick your luggage in your tent and your sleeping bags. And if you didn't put the carpet down in the tent, I suggest you do that now." Ordered Uncle Louie. "After that, you can take a break while James and I cook you dinner."

Blair, Chuck and Nate took their sleeping bags and went inside their tent. Meanwhile, Dan and Serena just stood there, not looking at each other.

"Er, should we take these in?" Asked Dan.

Serena nodded and reached for her sleeping bag, but Dan beat her to it.

"Thanks."

Dan flashed her a smile and carried the two into the tent.

Dan put his duffel bag on one side of the tent and Serena's on the other.

"So, what now?" Asked Serena.

Dan shrugged. He lay down on his sleeping bag. "We could talk?" He patted the sleeping bag next to him.

Serena nodded and laid down next to him. "So what's up?"

"Apparently the tent."

Serena giggled softly and suddenly became serious. "Dan?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends? Cuz I really miss you."

"Sure. And for the record, I miss you too."

In Blair, Chuck and Nate's tent...

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Do I look like I know?!"

Nate wearily looked up from his book and addressed the arguing pair.

"Chuck, I think Blair is arranging the sleeping bags. Blair, please stop yelling."

Chuck and Blair both stopped and turned to look at the brown haired boy who decided to start speaking.

Nate hastily returned to his book, looking away from the icy glares.

Chuck refrained from saying anything and walked over to Nate and bopped him with a pillow.

"Thanks for taking _my _side, _pal._"

"What?!"

Chuck merely strode out of the tent.

**So...what'd you guys think? Please review.**

**Please.**


	2. S'mores and Pink Lipstick

Chuck sat by the recently built fire and gazed into it. Suddenly Lucas came over.

"Hey man."

"Hello."

"So how's life?"

Chuck snorted. "Horrible."

"That sucks. Why?"

"Girl I'm in love with hates my guts. So how's your life?"

"Good. Um, the brunette chick, her name's Blair, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lucas looked sheepish. "Uh, no reason. It's just that, she's hot. I might try to ask her out."

Chuck's head snapped up. "What?"

"You know how it is." Lucas laughed and looked at Chuck.

Chuck quickly forced a laugh. "But, uh you sure you don't want the blonde?"

"Nah, man. Have you seen her look at the other dude?"

"Which one?"

"The one she's tentin' with."

"Oh, what about him?"

"She loves him. It's obvious. And he loves her back. They together?"

"No. They were. They broke up about three weeks ago."

"Well they're getting back together."

"Right."

After a moment of silence, Lucas spoke. "So, uh is Blair going out with that Nate guy."

"They were dating since kindergarten, and then they broke up."

"Rough. But they're okay now, right?"

"Yup."

"You know how to swim?"

"Yeah."

"Good, cuz you're gonna be doing a lot of it."

"Joy."

Just then Uncle Louie came out of the motor home with a cooler and sticks. He looked at Chuck and Lucas.

"Can you guys call everyone else out here?"

The two boys nodded and headed toward the tents.

Lucas immediately headed for Blair, Chuck and Nate's tent. "I got this one." He smirked at Chuck.

Chuck went over to Dan and Serena's.

"Humphrey, S. Dinner's up." He called from outside, not even bothering to go inside.

Dan's head popped out. "What?"

"Uncle Louie is requesting everyone's presence. And you have a little something on your face." Chuck smirked when he saw light pink lipstick all over Dan's lips.

Dan blushed. "Right."

Chuck headed back and saw that Lucas, Blair and Nate were already sitting down. Lucas was sitting next to Blair and when he saw Chuck arrive, he winked at him.

Uncle Louie spoke up. "Where's Dan and Serena?"

Chuck tried to hide a grin, but failed miserably. "They'll be here in just a second."

Just then, Serena and Dan came running up, out of breath and flushed.

"Hey, sorry. We were just..cleaning."

Dan shot a nervous glance at Chuck who had a _very_ smug look on his face.

Serena saw Chuck's face and blushed as she sat down next to Dan.

"Now, you are going to be making your first meal. Hot dogs! I'm sure you've had these in New York before."

Chuck, Blair, Nate, Dan and Serena all nodded.

Uncle Louie handed everyone an uncooked hot dog on a stick.

Chuck looked at it in disgust. "We're going to eat this?"

"You have to cook it first, idiot."

"_Thank_ you, Blair."

Chuck held his hot dog over the fire, as did everyone else.

"So, how do you like your tents?" Uncle Louie said, trying to make conversation.

Chuck smirked..again. "I think Dan and Serena really like theirs. They were _cleaning _it up when I went to get them."

"That's good. How about you?" Uncle Louie directed the question towards Blair, Chuck and Nate.

"Oh it's cool. I love camping. I used to go sailing all the time with my dad."

"Do you surf?" Asked Lucas.

Nate shook his head. "Nah, but it looks fun."

"I'll teach you. We get killer waves out here. We have some boards in the cabin." Lucas pointed at the log cabin about 20 yards away.

"Sweet."

Lucas directed his attention at Dan and Serena. "So are you two dating?"

Dan flushed and said, "Well, uh, we..uh..."

"We're working on it." Cut in Serena.

Chuck snorted so loud that everyone looked at him. "Sorry."

Uncle Louie clapped his hands together. "Now how about desert?" He passed around a box of graham crackers, chocolate bars and a bag of marshmallows.

"Have you guys made s'mores before?"

Chuck, Blair and Serena shook their while Dan and Nate slid marshmallows on their sticks.

"Dan, help Serena. Nate, help Chuck. Lucas, help Blair."

Lucas winked at Chuck again as he slid closer to Blair.

Chuck stared at the two, not listening to what Nate was saying.

"Chuck!"

"What!?"

"Your marshmallow's on fire."

Chuck leaped up and waved it in the air to extinguish the fire.

"Blow on it." Instructed Nate.

Chuck, however, continued waving it until the fire went out.

"Nice job." Laughed Nate when Chuck sat back down.

Chuck put his frigging marshmallow on the graham cracker, which was covered by a piece of chocolate and slid the other graham crack on.

Meanwhile, Blair had made the perfect s'more and hers didn't catch on fire. Neither did Serena's.

Twenty minutes later...

Everyone had showered and were in their tents.

Dan was reading a book when Serena came in. He set the book down and said,"I think we need to talk."

"Yeah."

"I really want to be with you. I just don't know if I can handle more lying."

Serena nodded somberly. "I understand. But if we really love each other, we can get through anything."

Dan smiled and said,"You're right. I've missed you so much, I can't even describe it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Dan kissed Serena's forehead and said,"Will you be my girlfriend again?"

"Yes."

In C, B and N's tent.

Nate was laughing his ass of at Chuck. "Out of everybody's your marshmallow catches on fire. Do you know how sad that is?"

"Nathanial, I would sleep with one eye open and your sleeping bag zipped tight tonight."

"You gonna kill me with your scarf?"

"Who knows? I just might."

"Oh shut up Chuck. You know you won't kill him." Blair interrupted.

"Want to bet, Waldorf? Last time I check, our last wager was won by me. You want a repeat?" Chuck smirked at her as she climbed into her sleeping bag.

"Alright, I bet that you're gonna set fire to your eyebrows sometime on this trip."

Nate choked back a laugh as he watched Chuck's smirk vanish. "What the hell!"

**I'm gonna end it here. Well I just posted Letters to The New Yorker, hope you like that. And 365 Days. Well I should be working on Cooties now. Or the story I'm trying to get published in. Review!**


	3. Love, Jealousy and Chuck in Argyle

Dan looked at Serena's sleeping form and brushed a lock of hair away from her face. Moments later, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey you." Mumbled Serena, voice heavy with sleep.

"Hey. Go back to sleep." Dan murmured softly. Serena shook her head and sat up. "Being with you is more important."

Dan laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "If you say so, now go get dressed."

"What about you?!"

"I've already showered and brushed my teeth. Now go." Dan smiled, playfully swatting her on the butt.

Serena turned around to smile at him momentarily. "I'll get you for that, Humphrey."

"I can't wait."

In Blair, Chuck and Nate's tent...

"Chuck, get up. It's morning." Nate looked down on Chuck's sleeping form while wiping sweat away from his forehead. He had just got back from his run and Chuck was still asleep while Blair was outside, talking to Lucas.

"Leave me alone Nathaniel." Came Chuck's groan.

"Fine, but Blair's out there flirting with Lucas and I'm sure as hell not gonna stop her." Nate said, smiling when Chuck shot up and ran into the motor home for a shower. Nate grinned and followed Chuck into the motor home, passing Blair along the way.

Blair was talking to Lucas while waiting for Serena to emerge from her tent. "So, Blair. Do you surf?" Asked Lucas.

Blair shook her head and once again looked towards Serena's tent. "Well, um I could teach you if you want." Lucas shoved his hands in his pockets while Blair was barely paying attention.

"No thanks." Blair decided to go into the motor home to see is Serena was in there. "I'm gonna go look for Serena."

She climbed up and collided into Chuck. "Hey Blair." Chuck said, fixing his collar. "Chuck, you do realize, we're going to go swimming later, right?"

Chuck was dressed in a long-sleeved buttondown shirt, argyle vest, bow tie, khaki shorts, argyle socks and brown-cream shoes. "Yes. I am aware of that, Waldorf. I'll just change before."

"Great, now have you seen Serena?" Chuck jabbed his thumb towards S and D's tent. "In there, probably making out with Humphrey."

"Thanks." Blair turned and headed for the tent.

Just then, Lucas came up to Chuck and said, "Hey man. Breakfast's almost up. But um, can you talk to Blair for me? See if she likes me?"

Chuck looks at Lucas, then at Blair's retreating back, then back at Lucas. "Of course. It'll be my pleasure. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get my _lovely_ step-sister and call her for breakfast."

Chuck headed towards Blair, ignoring Lucas. He watched as Blair walked into the tent. Chuck poked his head in and said, "Sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is just about ready. Oh and Blair, may I have a word with you?"

Blair looked at him – or rather his head and got out of the tent. Dan and Serena quickly fled as well. "What, Bass?"

"Last names now, Waldorf?" Chuck smirked and continued. "I am here on behalf of Lucas. He wanted me to find out if you liked him or not."

"Really? Hmm. Well if he wants to know, he should ask himself."

"I understand, but as it is, my cousin is a wimp. So yes or no?"

"We'll see." With that, Blair leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Chuck's lips. "Maybe I've still got butterflies."

Blair walked away, leaving Chuck frozen in place. A minute later, Chuck shook himself and went to the campfire.

"Charles, what took you so long?" Asked Uncle Louie as he passed out plates of bacon, eggs, and toast.

"Oh, just thought I spotted something." Muttered Chuck as he accepted a plate from his Uncle.

Uncle Louie nodded. "Well Lucas is going to teach Nate to surf. Would you like to learn too?"

Chuck shook his head, wondering why his Uncle was being so formal. "I'll just hang out in the water."

An hour later...

Dan and Serena were in the water splashing each other. Serena swam up to Dan and kissed him. Hard. Just as Dan was getting into the kiss, she pulled away and swam off. "Told you, I'd get you back."

Dan dived and chased after her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Don't do that. It gives me a _very_ private reaction." He whispered huskily before kissing her. After a few minutes, Serena pulled away. "Well then, it's a good thing we're in cold water."

Not far away, Chuck was floating on an inflatable chair. Next to Blair.

"So you decided to change?" She said to Chuck.

Chuck smirked and lifted his sunglasses to look at her. "Well I can't get those wet, can I?"

"True." Blair smiled at him. "So what took you so long to get down to breakfast?"

"You know why, Waldorf. Don't push it."

Blair smirked then looked to Lucas who was teaching Nate how to surf and waved at him. "So you said that Lucas liked me?"

Chuck's smirk disappeared and was replaced by a poorly hidden scowl. "I never said that. I said that he wants to know if you like him."

"And that means he likes me. He's kinda cute. Do you think I should go after him"

Chuck gritted his teeth and said, "Sure. Why the hell not?"

Blair smirked and got off her inflatable lounge chair. "I'm going to go talk to him. See you later."

As she swam off, it took all the power Chuck had not to get his scarf and strangle the bastard that was his cousin.

Thirty minutes later, it was time for lunch. Blair and Lucas were flirting in the water, while Nate decided to try surfing by himself. Needless to say, he didn't succeed. Chuck was devising a plan to get Blair while Dan and Serena were being couple-y.

They all sat down by Uncle Louie, who was tanning and watched as the pita bread pizzas heated over the fire.

Serena gave a small yawn and leaned on Dan. She looked up at him through tired eyes and smiled. He dropped a kiss on her forehead and covered her with a towel.

Lucas, who had his arm wrapped around Blair, winked and smiled at Chuck. Needless to say, Chuck didn't reciprocate. He merely focused his attention on the pizzas and wished for a scotch.

Nate was staring at the pizzas with an intense look. He was so freaking hungry after Lucas ditched him for Blair. He had fallen over before he had even gotten on a wave. And it hurt like hell.

Blair looked at Lucas and faked a smile at him. He was so annoying. But then again, it was all worth it, judging by the look on Chuck's face. Her plan was working. She was going to get Chuck Bass back before the summer ended, but not without a little payback first. She watched as Lucas pushed his blonde hair back and winked at Chuck.

Uncle Louie pretended to nap while observing these teens beneath his sunglasses. He could see that his nephew, Chuck, was clearly after Blair. Unfortunately Lucas liked her as well. Nate just looked like a common guy without a girlfriend. He smiled to himself as he looked at Dan and Serena. Putting them in the same cabin was a good idea. It had only been two days and they were reunited. Not bad. Not bad at all.


	4. Champagne Truffles and Grilled Cheese

**For readers of 'You are the Blake to my Penn', the story was taken off because it violated guidelines. So sorry for the people actually reading it. Now the fourth chapter of 'Tents, S'mores and more' shall begin! By the way...anyway see that picture of Blake and Penn kissing on set?? I did!! Go check it out..its at JustJared, search Gossip Girl.**

The next day...

"Nathaniel, by any chance does Blair like champagne truffles?" Asked Chuck as he rifled through his suitcase.

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason. Go back to your magazine."

Nate shrugged and resumed flipping through Dog Fancy.

Just then, Blair walked into the tent. She was in a bikini and was drying her hair. Nate and Chuck immediately sat up.

"Um hi?" Blair looked at Chuck and Nate who had suddenly sat up at her arrival. "What's wrong? Is there like seaweed in my hair?"

"Um...err...I'm gonna...do...stuff...yeah." Nate managed to get out while fiddling with his collar. Chuck, on the other hand, said, "You look ravishing."

"Okay. I'm gonna go see Lucas. Bye!" Blair walked out, smirking at the Chuck's aghast expression at the mention of his cousin.

"She is mean." Chuck shook his head and laughed.

"So mean." Nate agreed.

Outside...

Uncle Louie was yelling at Lucas.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be helping Nate!"

"I did." Lucas said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Really? Is that why he I watched him crash into the waves yesterday?"

Lucas flushed. "That wasn't my fault, dad."

"Yes it was Lucas. You were too busy talking to Blair. Now I want you to stay in the cabin until lunch."

Lucas scoffed and walked into the cabin.

Moments later, Blair showed up in front of Uncle Louie. "Have you seen Lucas?"

He nodded and said, " Lucas is being punished. You can talk to him later."

Blair nodded and headed towards Dan and Serena's tent where the couple was having a heated argument. Bad day for Blair.

"How is this my fault, Serena?" Dan yelled as he glared at the blonde.

"You know what Dan? If you're mad at me me because you're jealous about Nate or Lucas, then don't talk to me at all!" Serena stormed out of the tent, running into Blair.

"Hey B." Serena said wearily.

Blair gave a small smile and hugged her best friend. "Fight with Dan?"

Serena nodded.

"Let's go to the beach. Maybe get something to eat. How's that sound?"

"The food part sounds great."

Blair laughed and walked over to Uncle Louie who was showing Nate how to cook with a pie iron.

"Hey, any chance of us getting food?" Asked Serena.

Nate nodded, never taking his attention away from the pie iron. Uncle Louie laughed and said, "What would you like? Nate here will make it. Right?"

Nate quickly nodded and said, "Do you want a Toasted BLT, taco, or ham and cheese?"

Serena looked at Blair, then at Nate and finally at the pie iron. "I think I'll take a BLT."

"Me too."

Nate nodded again. "Go have a seat somewhere, I'll bring it to you."

Serena and Blair linked arms and walked over to two lounge chairs.

They watched as Nate put together two sandwiches and stick them in the pie iron.

"S, I know you don't want me asking, but what was the fight with Dan about?" Blair said, never turning her gaze away from Nate.

"He thinks I was flirting with Lucas and Nate. I've barely been around them! I've been with him the entire time!" Serena said, exasperated.

"He'll get over it. He's already lost you twice, I don't think he'll want to lose you again." Blair said, smiling at her best friend. "Besides, I've been the one flirting with Lucas."

Serena rolled her eyes. "Do you like him or something?"

Blair shook her head. "No, he's too...Californian for me. I'm just doing this to piss off Chuck."

Serena cocked her eyebrow. "Ew, Chuck. So do you like Chuck?"

Blair shrugged. "I don't really know. I'm hoping this camping trip will sort everything out."

Nate suddenly appeared at their side with three sandwiches and three lemonades balanced on a tray. "You don't mind if I sit with you guys right?"

"As long as you sit next to me and hand over the sandwiches." Blair said, attempting to grab her BLT. "Dan's jealous of basically everyone except Uncle Louie and Chuck, so can't give him the wrong message."

Nate shot a glance at Serena who was glaring at Blair. "Okay...don't worry. Dan's a good guy. He might be an idiot, but he'll apologize to you, Serena. Don't worry."

Serena nodded. "All I'm worried about is not getting my sandwich!"

Nate rolled his eyes and handed them their sandwiches and drinks. He looked at them nervously as they began to take their first bite. "So, is it good?"

Blair and Serena simultaneously nodded and watched as Nate broke out in a huge grin. He quickly devoured his own sandwich and lemonade, saying goodbye to the girls to head back to Uncle Louie.

"I gotta say, Nate makes a decent sandwich. Didn't know he had it in him." Blair remarked as she polished off her lunch.

Serena nodded in agreement and quickly finished her food. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence, watching the waves. Then they saw Chuck Bass.

Normally that wasn't surprising, but this time Chuck was in a fist fight with Lucas.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Roared Chuck as he punched Lucas in face.

"Me? I'm Lucas Bennett. A guy ten times better than you!" Yelled Lucas as he took a swing at Chuck's head. Fortunately, Chuck ducked.

Blair and Serena quickly jumped up and headed towards the guys when Lucas grabbed Chuck by his red polo and threw him in the ocean. Uncle Louie quickly grabbed Lucas while Nate ran after Chuck. He pulled Chuck out of the water and pinned his arms.

"Nathaniel, please let go of my arms." Chuck said rather calmly for someone who had just been thrown in the ocean."

"Say you won't go after Lucas."

"I won't go after Lucas. Happy?" Chuck said in a bored tone. Nate let go of his arms and took a step back.

Uncle Louie got Lucas to calm down as well. He handed Chuck a towel and gestured for the two boys to sit down.

"Now, what is going on? What caused the two of you to get into a fist fight?" Uncle Louie demanded in a low, menacing voice.

Lucas wiped blood away from his nose and said, "My _dear_ cousin thought that my flirting with Blair was inappropriate and had to stop. Naturally I refused. Chuck got angry and punched me."

Uncle Louie looked at Chuck. "Charles, is that true?"

"Of course not. He came into my tent and threatened me to drop whatever I had with Blair. When I said no, he punched me."

Uncle Louie tapped his chin and said, "I don't know who to believe."

Lucas' jaw dropped. "I'm your son! Why don't you believe me?"

Suddenly a voice interrupted everyone's thinking. "I know what happened. I saw it."

It was Dan.

Serena quickly pretended to be immersed with the crashing of the waves.

Dan came forward. "I saw Lucas go into Chuck's tent and I heard yelling. But I don't know who started the fight."

Uncle Louie stood up. "Thank you Daniel. This helps me a lot. Lucas, I told you to stay in the cabin. You disobeyed me. I don't who started the fight, but you both will be punished. Lucas, you are going to be emptying the waste tank for the bathroom for disobeying me and for getting into a fight you are going to sleep outside. Under the stars. No tent. And nowhere near Chuck's tent. Charles, you are going to be washing dishes for the next week and will shower last. Understood?"

Both Lucas and Chuck nodded. Chuck shot a grateful look towards Dan, who nodded in return.

Uncle Louie glanced at the two boys and said, "Nate, go make these two some sandwiches." Nate nodded and rushed off. To the pie iron!!

Chuck brushed his hair back and walked over to Dan. "Humphrey, maybe you're not so bad after all."

Dan smiled. "Truce?" He held out his hand for Chuck to shake.

Chuck nodded. "Truce. Now I gotta get out of these clothes. Come with me, I need to give you something."

Dan warily followed Chuck to his tent. Chuck opened his suitcase and took out a pair of jeans, a white oxford shirt, a pastel bow tie and a box of champagne truffles. He casually placed the truffles on Blair's sleeping bag and turned to Dan. "I heard about your fight with Serena. Are you going to apologize?"

Dan nodded. "I just don't know how."

"I've known Serena my entire life, if this was a long time ago, I'd recommend champagne or any other type of alcohol. But since she's staying away from that, I suggest you make her a grilled cheese sandwich. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to change." Chuck gestured to his sopping wet clothes.

Dan nodded once more and left the tent.

Just as Chuck was taking off the polo, a hand appeared and set down a plate of ham and cheese sandwiches. Chuck quickly took one and yelled out, "Thanks Nathaniel." before changing into his dry clothes.

He quickly emerged and saw that his Uncle was making some kind of announcement. He rushed over and sat down next to Nate.

"I have decided to give you cots. The paneling for them are in the RV, where your bags where. I will issue the cots to whoever gets the paneling set up the fastest. Go!"

The five teens rushed towards the RV and quickly pulled out the panelings. By the time Blair got hers, Dan and Serena had already rushed back to their tent. By the time Nate got his set up, Dan and Serena were in front of Uncle Louie for their cots.

Luckily all cots were in the same condition, so no one was going to suffer from back aches.

One hour later...

Nate was flicking through a book of recipes and talking with Uncle Louie on what to make for dinner. Chuck was casually lounging a couple feet away with a hat. Serena and Blair were throwing water balloons at each other. Lucas was dumping out the waste tank and Dan was in the tent doing who knows what.

Blair had just hit Serena with a rather large water balloon when Dan came rushing out towards her.

"Blair! Can I talk to you for just a second?"

Blair rolled her eyes, but nevertheless followed Dan to a spot three feet away. "What is it?"

"I need you to keep Serena away from the tent until 9:30."

"Why?"

"I want to make up with her. I've got something planned."

Blair smirked. "Tell me and I'll keep her away."

Dan sighed. "I'm going to make her a grilled cheese sandwich, I'm gonna spread rose petal and apologize."

"Not a very detailed plan, but good enough. She'll be at the tent at 9:30."

Dan smiled. "Thanks."

With Chuck, Nate and Uncle Louie...

"So, Nate. What are you making for dinner tonight?" Smiled Uncle Louie.

"You're like the chef, Nathaniel. I should get you hat." Remarked Chuck.

Nate grinned. "Well I was thinking about a salad and pasta."

"That sounds great! Charles can help you with it too." Uncle Louie looked at Chuck who nodded and faked enthusiasm.

The two guys headed into the RV to make dinner. Nate handed Chuck two tins of hot dogs, a big jar of pasta sauce, uncooked pasta and lettuce.

"Um, Nathaniel. What am I supposed to do with this?"

Nate sighed. "Why don't you cut up the hot dogs?"

Chuck nodded and rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh since you're wearing a white shirt, you might want to wear this." Nate thew Chuck an apron. He took one look at his white shirt and quickly put it on. He opened the tins and set the hot dogs on the cutting board. He quickly chop them up and added the hot dogs to the pot where Nate was emptying the sauce.

"Looks like you're done. Go change, you're going to be eating this later." Nate ordered.

Chuck mocked saluted. "Yes sir!"

Moments after he left, Dan rushed into the RV.

"Nate, I need your help after dinner. Do you know how to make grilled cheese with truffle oil?"

Nate nodded. "Are you doing this for Serena?"

"Yeah, we got into a fight and I know I was being an idiot and I want to make up with her, but I don't exactly know how to make grilled cheese sandwiches with truffle oi-"

"Dan!"

"Sorry, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"I see that. Well, come back after dinner and I'll help you."

Another hour later...

Everyone had finished their food, Chuck was washing dishes in his oxford shirt. Dan had raced out of his tent once dinner was finished and found Nate. Lucas was ogling Blair and whittling wood while Blair and Serena took a nice long walk.

Serena and Blair watched the setting sun across the horizon.

"S. Are you going to make up with Dan?" Blair asked as she hugged herself.

Serena sighed. "I don't know. If he apologizes, then yeah. I can't afford to lose him again, B."

Blair nodded solemnly and checked her watch. "It's 9:20. Let's get back. You go take a shower and meet me in front of my tent. Ten minutes. Go." Blair pushed Serena lightly and smiled.

Serena rolled her eyes and walked past Dan and Nate who were using the pie iron in front of the fire.

When Serena walked past, both Dan and Nate looked up. Then Nate flipped over the pie iron and opened it. "Your sandwich is almost ready."

Dan nodded nervously.

"Look, I've known Serena for a long time. She loves you. And she'll most definitely accept your apology if you play it out right."

"Thanks, Nate. I really appreciate this."

"No problem."

Blair walked to her tent and saw that Chuck was inside.

"Chuck, what was the fight with Lucas about?"

Chuck frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, I'll go ask Lucas later."

"It was about you."

Blair turned around. "I know it was about me, be specific."

"I wasn't lying earlier. He came in here, tried to take the chocolates from your sleeping bag and told me to stay away from you."

"Chocolates on my sleeping bag?"

"Oh yeah, I put them on your cot."

Just then Serena popped her head in the tent. "Blair?"

Blair rushed out and quickly took in Serena's appearance. "Great, let's go."

"Go where?"

Blair check her watch. 9:29. Perfect. "Your tent."

"Blair, are you and Chuck going to get back together?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A good one?"

Blair laughed and pushed Serena gently in the direction of her tent. "Go inside, there's someone waiting for you."

Serena smiled and walked into...heaven.

Dan had stuck a pillow and comforter onto her cot along with a grilled cheese sandwich. He had also scattered rose petals along the floor.

She walked over to the sandwich and picked up the note beside it. It said: It was wrong of me to be jealous when you didn't do anything. I'm sorry. I hope you like the sandwich, everyone keeps saying you love truffle oil. Love, Dan.

Serena took a bite of the sandwich and grinned. Delicious.

Just then, Dan walked into the tent and spotted Serena reading his note, eating the sandwich with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh what'd I do wrong? Why are you crying? Do you not like cheese? Does it taste horrible?" Rambled Dan.

Serena grinned and shook her head. "It's amazing. Thank you. And I accept your apology."

"Really?"  
Serena got up and wound her arms around Dan's neck. "Really."

Dan leaned in for a kiss, but his lips met the sandwich instead.

He looked at Serena who was laughing and swatted her on the butt. "I'm going to go to sleep." Yawned Dan.

Serena's eyes twinkled mischievously. "How 'bout we push the cots together?"

"But that requires _my_ effort."  
"Well fine, you can sleep with yourself tonight."

Dan rolled his eyes, got up and moved the cots together. He then collapsed onto them. "Well, g'night."

"I'll be there in a second."

Dan nodded sleepily.


	5. Payback's a Bitch

The next morning Serena woke up alone and confused.

She glanced around the tent, searching for a sign of Dan. Finally deciding that he was not kidnapped, she went to go take a shower.

When she arrived back at the tent, on the cots was a Forget-me-not Flower. Serena picked it up and got tackled to the cots. It was Dan!

With Chuck, Blair and Nate...

Nate was doing knuckle push ups on the ground while Chuck and Blair looked on, bored.

"Nathaniel, tell me again. Why the hell are you doing knuckle push ups and more importantly why the hell am I sitting here??" Chuck drawled.

"You could go outside. Enjoy the fresh air." Grunted Nate as he did his 25th push up.

"Yes, Chuck. Go. Outside and try not to kill Lucas."

Chuck glared at Blair and put on his sun glasses. "Maybe I will kill Lucas."

Blair rolled her eyes and returned to reading Breakfast at Tiffany's. Remembering something, she looked up from her book. "Nate, do you know who gave me those truffles?"

"Truffles?" Grunted Nate. "Were they champagne truffles? 'Cause Chuck asked me if you liked them."

Blair sat in silence, contemplating what Nate had just said. "Chuck Bass gave me champagne truffles."

"Looks like it."

"That is so sweet of him and completely unlike him!"

"I thought you liked Lucas."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic."

"Do you like Chuck?"

"I have to go find him before he beats up Lucas again."

"Blair, are you listening to me? Blair!"

"Bye Nate, have fun with your push ups." Blair sped out of the tent, leaving a totally ignored and sweaty Nate behind.

"It was good talking to you." Muttered Nate as he started to do crunches.

Chuck was outside playing with a soccer ball and had kicked it into the ocean twice. He was never one for sports.

He saw Blair's petite frame running towards him and he stopped dribbling. "What's up, Waldorf?"

"You gave me those truffles."

"Let me guess, Nate told you." Chuck said, his usual confident smirk gone.

"He just told me you asked if I liked champagne truffles."

"Well its hard to give someone something, if you're not sure they like it." Drawled Chuck.

"So Chuck Bass still likes me." Smiled Blair.

"Now, now, making assumptions makes an ass out of you and me." Chuck said, taking off his hat and twirling it on his finger.

"Just admit it Chuck. Or I must go after Lucas again."

The small smirk that was growing on Chuck's face vanished. "What?"

"If you're not going to tell me the truth, I'm going after Lucas."

Chuck stood still as his mind processed this. "Fine. I like you, okay? You happy?"

"A little bit." Smiled Blair. She pulled Chuck by the hair and kissed him. The spark was still there. It never died. Blair pulled away and released Chuck. "Now, I'm happy. Oh and by the way your hat is going to get wet, if you don't pick it up."

"Screw the hat." Chuck muttered, staring at Blair.

Blair smiled and said, "How about you screw me?"

"But that would ruin the whole 'taking it slow thing' we started and never finished."

Blair laughed as Chuck pulled her close. "So are we back together?"

Blair's breath hitched as she nuzzled her nose with Chuck's. "Absolutely."

Uncle Louie heard a ringing sound from one of the drawers in the motor home. He opened it and quickly found out that it was Chuck's cell phone.

It was a text from someone named Gossip Girl. He flipped open the phone and read the text. It said: Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. What happened to the source of all the drama? D,S,N,C, and B are missing. They aren't in the Hamptons, Brooklyn, or the South of France. Where are they now? I will find out. Xoxo Gossip Girl.

Uncle Louie stared at the seemingly stalk-y text. Shrugging, he put it back in the drawer and continued to cook breakfast.

Lucas watched Blair and Chuck kiss with disgust and waited for the next wave. He saw Blair pull away and he grinned. Then Chuck pulled her in for another kiss and Lucas got hit with a wave. Karma's a bitch.

Dan and Serena were making out in their tent when Nate walked in and asked them if they wanted breakfast. "Hey guys..uh sorry to interrupt, but uh do you want to get breakfast with me?"

Dan pulled away from Serena and said, "Sure, Nate. Can you wait outside the tent while I get a shirt on?"

Nate ducked away, cheeks flushed. Serena rolled her eyes and tossed Dan a white short sleeved button up. The two stepped outside, seeing Nate looking down at his feet. Dan clapped him on the shoulder and said, "You kinda remind of me Vanessa. 'Cause she always... oh right sorry." Dan stopped, seeing the look on Nate's face.

Nate waved a hand airily. He led the two down to where the fire was. "What do you guys want to eat?"

Dan looked at Serena who looked at Nate who looked at Dan who saw Chuck and Blair making out who stopped to see that Lucas had just been hit with a wave.

Nate looked at where Dan was staring. "So eggs and bacon it is?"

Dan nodded slowly before looking at his stunned girlfriend. "Serena?"

"Oh my god. Blair and Chuck are back together!! Eric owes me twenty dollars!" Squealed Serena as she stared the couple making out.

Dan looked at Nate. "That's a yes." Nate nodded and went inside the motor home to get a pan, eggs and bacon.

Lucas surfaced, shaking the water out of his face. He looked over at Blair who was making out with Chuck and yelled in frustration. "Dammit!"

He kicked in the water and got back on his board to paddle back in. When he got back on shore, he saw Nate jog towards him. "Luke!"

Lucas sighed and put on a fake smile. "Hey Nate. What's up?" Nate stopped in front of him and said, "Guess what? Payback's a bitch." With that, Nate jogged back to his eggs and bacon.

**I know this is short, but its 12 am. And I dont know what to write next so...live with it! JK. Um, Chapter 6 of Cooties should be up soon. I'm thinking you guys will like that and yeah. Contact me if you want a spoiler about nanny carrie in Chapter 6 of Cooties. See ya later.**


	6. The End To End Everything

**Day 61**

They had been camping for 61 days. Today was the last.

Blair snuggled next to Chuck as Uncle Louie stroked the embers of the campfire. She watched as Dan took Serena in his arms and kiss her forehead.

Nate suddenly appeared. He had just been running. Taking in his sweat soaked shirt, Blair wrinkled her nose in mock disgust when he sat down next to her.

"I don't smell that bad, Blair." Laughed Nate. Chuck and Blair joined him in laughing as Lucas glared at the three.

"This is nice." Serena murmured.

"What?"

"Nate, Blair, and Chuck getting along. Us together. We're away from the gossip. Everything's right."

Dan smiled and dropped another kiss on Serena's forehead. "You're right. Everything is right."

Nate spoke up, talking to everyone in the group. "We should do this every summer. No matter where we are, what we're doing, just come back for two months every year and remember what life's like without all the gossip."

Chuck raised his glass. "To friendship."

Blair raised hers. "To Uncle Louie."

Nate joined in. "To fun."

Dan and Serena wore identical smiles before saying, "To love."

Lucas raised his. "To Karma."

Uncle Louie surveyed the teens and raised his glass as well. "To all of you and your bright futures."

"Cheers." Everyone chorused and downed their juice.

"Now, who wants marshmallows?" Uncle Louie said with a grin. He stabbed marshmallows onto sticks and handed them to everyone.

"I have a surprise for you." Dan whispered into Serena's ear.

"Really? What is it?"

Dan pulled out a thornless yellow rose from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Do you know what yellow roses mean?"

Serena shook her head. "What?"

"Everlasting love."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Chuck took the marshmallow on the stick and placed in by the fire.

"Don't get a fire going, Chuck." Blair said, roasting hers perfectly.

Chuck smirked. "I've improved my marshmallows skills." This caused everyone to look at him and snicker. "What?"

"Marshmallow skills, Chuck?" Nate asked, while placing his marshmallow on a graham cracker and covered it with a slab of chocolate.

Chuck replied by grabbing the bag of marshmallows and throwing one at Nate's head. Nate raised an eyebrow and merely swatted it out of the way.

He blew on the hot marshmallow and leaned over to whisper in Blair's ear. "Once we land, my limo's gonna be waiting for us."

Blair rolled her eyes and stole his marshmallow.

Nate, who had just finished his s'more, stood up and said, "I'm gonna go take a swim."

"Make that two." Said Chuck, also standing up.

"Three." Blair muttered.

"Four." Serena said, giving Dan a pointed look.

"Five."

The five friends ran into the ocean, the girls shrieking as the cold water hit their legs. They would definitely do this every year. It was worth it.

Fin

**This story is officially over. Thanks to all the reviewers and readers and all those people who figured out that James/Lucas had a name change lol. I really love the reviews and hopefully, I'll try to put up a deleted scenes chapter of stuff that was supposed to happen but never did. Thanks for all the support. And I guess thats it. **

**Peace,**

**Stephanie.**


	7. Deleted Scenes Part 1!

**Deleted Scenes Part 1**

**Enjoy**

**Courtesy of Stephanie (xoxoDanSerena)**

**Deleted Scene: Nate Archibald, Chef in Training**

Nate stared at Uncle Louie, a confused look plastered on his face. "You. Want. Me. To. Cook? I don't know how to cook."

Uncle Louie grinned and slapped Nate's back. "No time to learn like the present. Now let's see how you do with spaghetti. You do know how to cook spaghetti right?"

"Sure."

Uncle Louie watched as Nate boiled a pot of water and put in a bunch of noodles into the pot.

"Now the sauce, you gonna use canned or homemade?"

"Um, canned?"

"**Good choice." Uncle Louie opened o**ne of the cabinets and threw Nate a tin of spaghetti sauce. Nate put the sauce into another pot and took the noodles out of the other.

"Now strain the noodles."

_'Strain the noodles?'_ Thought Nate as he caught a pink thing with a lot of holes. Looking at the noodles and the strainer, he finally got what he was supposed to do.

He scooped a small pile of noodles onto a plate and heaped a bunch of sauce onto it. He handed it to Uncle Louie, waiting judgment.

Uncle Louie tentatively took the plate and ate a small bit only to find himself spitting it out. "Why is the sauce cold and why are the noodles crunchy?!"

Nate could only shrug.

Uncle Louie patted him on the shoulder. "We'll work on that."

**Deleted Scene: Blair Waldorf Has A Really Good Throwing Arm**

"Where are my loubutines?!" Blair yelled, awakening a very disgruntled Nate and Chuck.

"Why do you need stilettos anyway?" Groaned Nate as he buried his head under his pillow.

"So I can stick them in your asses!! Now get up and help me find my heels!"

Chuck and Nate groaned in reply, but dragged themselves out of their beds.

"Where do you want us to look?"

"Where do you think, Chuck? Inside this goddamned tent."

Nate and Chuck shuffled to their luggage.

After a few minutes of silence, Nate spoke up. "Hey, look I found a tennis ball."

Groaning in frustration, Blair grabbed the tennis ball out of his hand and stalked to the opening of the tent.

Before stepping out, she lobbed the ball at Nate's tousled brown hair covered head.

"Ow!"

**Deleted Scenes: Chuck and Lucas Fight**

Seeing that Blair and Nate had left their tent, Lucas sneaked out of the cabin and into their tent to find Chuck Bass sitting there with a magazine.

"Hey Chuck."

"Lucas. Why are you in here?"

"Listen man, you know you and Blair are over so just give it up. She's mine. Don't you agree?"

"No. And who the hell do you think you are, asking me that?"

Lucas saw red and before he knew it, he was punching Chuck Bass in the stomach.

Chuck stumbled back a bit and dropped his magazine. "What the hell?" He lurched forward and sent a punch towards Lucas' lip.

Lucas staggered out of the tent and Chuck followed, rage seeping out of every pore.

**Deleted Scene: Nate is footloose and Dog Fancy free**

Nate watched as Chuck walked out of the tent and drew his attention back to his magazine. Dog Fancy was a really interesting magazine.

_'Maybe I should get a dog. Ooh, that one looks weird. It has no freakin hair! Wait..its called a Mexican Hairless. Wow'_

**And that is it for Deleted Scenes Part 1! Hopefully part two will be up soon. Thanks for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me!**


	8. Deleted Scenes Part 2!

**Dan the Scholar**

Dan knitted his eyebrows, obviously confused. "So we're derena?"

"Yes and Chuck and Blair are Chair." Serena explained, painting her nails a light blue.

"What about last names?"

"Van der Humphrey and Waldass."

"Oh. Then what about Nate?"

"Nate's not dating anyone! Jeez, I thought you wanted to go to Dartmouth! You should know this."

"Actually Yale now. I found out that Dartmouth took Yale's whole writing program."

"..."

* * *

**Nate-the-not-so-great-singer**

"I'm bored." Lucas mumbled as threw a twig into the fire.

"Let's sing some campfire songs!! Who wants to go first?" Uncle Louie looked excitedly at the bored teenagers. "How about Nate?"

Nate turned a deep red and mumbled, "I can't sing."

"Of course you can!"

"Fine, but only a little. We will, we will rock you! Rock you!" Nate looked around at everyone, anxious.

"Nathaniel...please never sing again."

Nate picked up a marshmallow and threw it at Chuck's head.

* * *

**Chuck Bass Doesn't Do Nicknames**

"Blair. You are not calling me Chuckles. I sound like a ridiculous clown."

"What about Chuckie?"

"No."

"Chuckie-poo?"

"Hell no."

"Chuckster?"

"No!"

"Then what can I call you?"

"How about Chuck?"

"That's so...plain."

"It's my goddamned name!"

"I know."

"..."

* * *

**Nate is Mr. Lonely**

Nate sat by the shore, occasionally throwing a rock into the ocean. He was bored and lonely. Chuck and Blair were too busy doing..._it._ So were Dan and Serena. And there was no way he was going to talk to Lucas. So here he was.

"Lonely, I am Mr. Lonely. I have nobody, all on my owwwwwnnnnnnnnn!"

A red stiletto landed very very close to Nate's leg and he turned around. There was Chuck and Blair, with Blair missing a red shoe and Chuck smirking.

"What did I say about singing, Nathaniel. It ruins the mood."

Nate covered his ears. "I don't need to hear about your sex life! Save me the gory details!"

* * *


End file.
